


7 Minutes in Musical Heaven || No Straight Roads

by Roseyful



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010 have adopted the fanon names for them bc they can, 1010 have also been given upgrades so they have their own personalities, CAN YOU KISS A CYBORB W A TV HEAD, Canon Typical Chaos, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kliff might appear as a treat, M/M, Romantic Tension, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Yinu's mother has a fanon name (Hati), can you kiss a void?, everyone in the story are adults so no minors allowed, how will DJ fit in the closet lets see how
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseyful/pseuds/Roseyful
Summary: "Relax, (y/n), we needed it for a game." Through hissed teeth, you questioned what silly little game Rin needed to steal your lucky pencil for, though as a hand came to clasp itself on your shoulder, your gaze becoming heated towards the person behind you before it suddenly went stone cold."Seven minutes in heaven, of course!" The robot sang in that cursed auto tune of his, and there, right there, held in the hands of the other person that had your attention, was your pencil.
Relationships: 1010 (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Blue 1010 (No Straight Roads)/Reader, DJ Subatomic Supernova/Reader, Eloni 1010 (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Eve | Nadia (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Green 1010 (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Haym 1010 (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Mayday (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Neon J/Reader, Purl-Hew 1010 (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Red 1010 (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Rin 1010 (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Tatiana (No Straight Roads)/reader, Tatiana | Kul Fyra (No Straight Roads) - Relationship, White 1010 (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Yellow 1010 (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Yinu's Mother (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Zimelu 1010 (No Straight Roads)/Reader, Zuke (No Straight Roads)/Reader
Comments: 158
Kudos: 343





	1. Prolouge

Loud parties were never your thing, big or small, few or a lot, people were just not your thing. But yet you were dragged here against your will to a party of Vinyl City’s most elite artists- and a mother and a few indie artists on top of that, finding yourself in a corner as you attempted to try and hide away from the others within the party. Hati really had only the best intentions in mind when it came to you coming here, but even she, as the mother of one of the most top elite, was unaware of how different it felt for you; you weren’t an artist like the people in the room, sure, you knew them, but it was on a professional basis as a graphic designer, you were never meant to know them as friends. With lips pressed together into a thin line, you couldn’t help but swirl the can within your hand, just hoping that this would all be over before you knew it, and then you could ditch the party and go back to your crummy apartment and hope that they never asked for you to be in the same room as them all ever again, but you knew that would only stir up more questions, and so you just drank.

Sure, you had confided in Hati on more than one occasion that you were beginning to feel lonely as an adult, so consumed in work that a romantic life never seemed in the picture for you, but alas work was more important, as prices in the city were skyrocketing when it came to renting and even being able to own a house, so instead, you just pushed it to the side and hoped to whatever other lonely people there didn’t see the shallow look in your eyes. Loneliness was a bitter and dangerous thing, but alas it was something that you could deal with. You had spent the majority of your adult life living with the soul-crushing loneliness, but that was ok, who's to say a few more years wouldn't be too bad? That meant that you were able to have more money when it came to being able to spend some time off and look for a potential significant other; it was fine, it was totally fine, you were A-OK and-.

“Hiiiii~” Almost jumping out of your skin from fright, a familiar robotic face stared down at you from where you stood, the robot that had adopted the fan name of ‘Rin’ seeming to smile with what synthetic skin he had attached to his face, fingers coming up to press gently at your forehead, “I just wanted to say, sweetheart, thank you for the help with the cover the other day.” Of course, since Mayday and Zuke’s rampage on the entire city, the group of robot idols got themselves upgrades, including that of having their own individual personalities, in which this time got passed between each iteration of them in case the first got destroyed. But he really didn’t need to be thanking you as it was your job to make sure that they were happy with what they got in the end, it wasn’t up to you if it was something that you liked or not; however, your silence didn’t seem to please the robot, fingers coming up to force the corners of your mouth into a smile before he left.

Silly robot. Then again he was originally programmed to be the best boyfriend material, as were the rest of his comrades when it came down to being able to please the amount of applause that they needed just to keep the city's lights flickering and glowing throughout the night and day.

Shaking your head as the corners of your lips turned back downwards, you reached for your lucky pencil in your pocket, hoping that it’d calm your nerves somewhat, but all that met you was cool fabric, your hand beginning to frantically search for the pencil as your eyes shifted down to the floor. Your brain barely registered the joyous laughter from one of the 1010 boys as they chimed out that a bag had been filled- you didn’t care about the bag, your mind zeroing in on trying to find the object that you were missing. You certainly couldn’t of dropped it, no, your pockets were the type to zip up when it came to holding stuff, so that could only mean-

Rin. He had taken it. Your cheeks flared with such a rage that you were sure that you would put Hati's own short temper to shame; how dare that robot take your pencil without asking, how dare he take such an object that meant so much to you that it caused for you to have emotional stress before you even connected the dots. What a charming little thief. Running your fingers through your hair in a huff, your eyes went and searched around for the robot that had tried to make you smile before; he was going to have to get a rewiring when it came to his sticky fingers, or well, you hoped he would in your mind as you finally gained the courage to push yourself off the wall, the can long forgotten on the table nearby where you once stood as you made your way towards the robot sitting next to his 'brothers' as he called them.

"Rin, you sneaky bunch of bolts, return my pencil now," you demanded in a hushed voice, having grabbed the robot by the collar of the shirt he was wearing, though the robot instead gave you another shit-eating grin, his hands coming up to show that there was nothing within them. "You've probably got my pencil hiding somewhere on you, open up, you tin can!"

"Relax, (y/n), we needed it for a game." Through hissed teeth, you questioned what silly little game Rin needed to steal your lucky pencil for, though as a hand came to clasp itself on your shoulder, your gaze becoming heated towards the person behind you before it suddenly went stone cold.

"Seven minutes in heaven, of course!" The robot sang in that cursed autotune of his, and there, right there, held in the hands of the other person that had your attention, was your pencil.

"Son of a bitch."


	2. Tatiana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tatiana was the most requested so here she is, I already have a rough draft of who comes next

Tatiana stared down at you with a cocked eyebrow at your choice of language, her pale fingers dangling the mechanical pencil from her fingers as she gently placed it into your hands, pressing it into your palm before she wrapped your fingers around it, and at that moment you were reminded of how huge she was compared to you, sweat gathering on the nape of your neck as she almost seemed to be double your size- no, she was double your size, the gigantic woman sighing as she placed a few steps between her and yourself, though metallic hands looped at your arms, the almost equally as large white 1010 making himself amused as he lifted you off the floor with almost no resistance, your feet immediately attempting to find purchase on the ground as the robot began to skitter your off to where your next destination would be.

“Rin, now you just wait a moment,” Tatiana seemed to be following behind, but alas all you could hear from her were heavy footsteps, your hands resting on the forearms of the robot while your feet rested against the upper legs, attempting to wiggle yourself free from the robot’s grasp. Any form of protest seemed to fall upon deaf ears when it came to the robot- even if he had ears, pretty sure he would ignore you, especially as he placed you on the ground within a spacious broom closet which could’ve doubled as an extra bedroom in itself if you removed the cleaning supplies. Rich people and their gigantic everything. “Rin, let her out this instant.”

“We’re just going by the rules of the game, boss woman.” Covering your face with your hand as you spoke, you tried to cover up the blush that was spreading across your face as the head of NSR herself began to question what game the 1010 squad had gotten them into, and then suddenly she was in there with you, the doors being shut behind her as what seemed one of the robots propped himself against the door, calling out that the timer had started, though slightly muffled by the heavy wood of the door.

And now here you were, sitting in this gigantic broom closet with one of the city’s top elite, and also one of your many clients. “How unprofessional…” Escaped from under your breath, your arms folding across your torso as you leaned yourself on one of the walls, listening to the music that no doubt was chosen by another one of the artists given how bassy it was. “Listen, I’m so sorry about-.”

“No, it’s fine, I should’ve been onto them a bit more, 1010’s antics have been getting out of control. After this is over, I’ll be speaking to Neon J in order to punish them accordingly for this tomfoolery.” even when outside of work, she carried an air of authority around her, her posture perfect, no bit of her seeming out of place despite the more casual clothes she wore- well, more business casual, but it was defiantly a difference compared to her at work, like her glasses; instead of the stained ones she wore usually, a pair of rather modest seeing glasses sat upon her nose, almost seeming to reflect the low light that came from her hair as she sighed. “So, what is this ‘game’?” You could hear the quotation marks around her phrasing of game, your brows almost shooting up in surprise that the great Tatiana didn’t know what this game was.

Then again, she had been to parties and you knew that, so giving a small cough into your fist, your brain racked itself trying to find a suitable other party game that you could use to compare. “I’m… I’m assuming you know what spin the bottle is?” The gentle nod of her hair in low light confirmed she at least knew what that was, great, she at least knew what that was. “This is something similar, but instead of kissing in front of everyone, we’re shoved in a closet to do so…” And possibly much more, but you kept that to yourself, your face flushing underneath the low light as you turned your head away from the woman in front of you,

Clothing rustled and a hand rested on the wall beside your head, your gaze immediately shooting forwards as you followed the arm up back to Tatiana, the woman’s free hand using her fingers to grasp your chin, gently shifting your head from side to side, the warmth of her fingers doing nothing to help your flushed face as she almost seemed to hum in approvement. “I never quite got a good look at you outside my office. Quite a nice face.” Her hair seemed to glow brighter, your eyes almost bulging in shock as her eyes seemed to glow with the same intensity. You knew of her past as Kul Fyra as she had become open to the press about it, but seeing her actually seem to glow was a different experience, almost surreal as she tilted your head upwards, her fingers coming to hold your head in place as her palm spread across the front of your neck, fingertips prodding gently at your jaw joints as you couldn’t help but swear she could easily snap your neck with one fluid motion, but instead she just seemed to lean closer.

She was close enough that you could see the visible age in her skin, the woman’s skin creasing with shock as your hands trailed up her arms, a strange coolness but warmth radiating from her, fingers bunching together the fabric on her sleeves before pulling her a tiny bit closer. Professionalism be damned, this was actually getting kind of hot. With a small, raspy chuckle from her throat, Tatiana leaned in further, your noses barely touching. “We might as well actually play the game, shall we?”

It didn’t take you long until your head began to spin, the older woman’s lips immediately on yours, the hand on your throat sliding down your body until it found purchase on your waist, her fingers digging in slightly as your eyes fluttered shut. It was so weird to feel hot yet coldness at the same time, but in that moment it just felt so right, your hands attempting to grasp at anything that might be able to help ground your spinning head until they found her shoulders. But alas humans needed air and you had to break away by gently pushing at her shoulders, heavy breathing between the both of you being the only thing that was heard for a while.

“I may be the oldest at this party,” the woman huffed, “but I’ve certainly worked my way through several partners, honey.” The glow died down somewhat, the elder woman gave a gentle pat on your cheek, gently pulling away and leaving you almost cold for the most part, cheeks flushed and hair a mess from where you had been pushed up against the wall. However you still craved more, once more grabbing at the woman's clothing and bringing her down into a much softer kiss this time, her lips once more moving against yours with a firey movement, her hands once more grasping at you, this time not being supported by the wall, both hands were able to wander as they wished, tracing every little shape that you had to offer through your clothes, your hands beginning to do the same.

Though that's when you felt the cold touch of metal against your lips, pulling back slightly in shock at the feeling to see the small glint of metal on her tongue. 'A barbell?' it possibly came from her youth, but watching it move as she licked her lips, the woman gave off a small chuckle, her breath tasting of mint and whatever wine that she had bought along with her- maybe a hint of whiskey. "They'll be opening the door in a minute, we should probably straighten ourselves up." And that she was right, the sound of trying to be quiet robotic voices through the door alerting you to the time almost being up, your clothes were in a twist as well, doing your best to straighten them out as well as your hair, watching as Tatiana did the same, the sound of the pressure on the door being lifted just as the two of you looked presentable.

“Perhaps tea this Thursday?” Tatiana questioned, the doors behind her flying open as a camera flash went off, though at the sight of nothing seeming to be going on, the robots let out a low groan before they sulked off to whoever their next victim would be, leaving the two of you to walk out in peace.

“Tea would be lovely…” You pipped up, brushing down your hair back into a more presentable manner, however, you were a slight bit more preppy for the rest of that night.

After all, you were the reason behind the gentle pink glow on her cheeks, even as she wrestled the camera out of Rin's hands.


	3. DJ Subatomic Supernova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the dj giant man who seems to generate a lot of thirst- but honestly, same.  
> also was halfway sleepy on adult juice so lol, guilty pleasure chapter

DJ was always gigantic when it came to any room he occupied, and you weren’t shy of knowing that due to the fact that you have worked with him several times before, but with how close he was to you, holding your pencil in which looked so tiny within his hand- more just his fingers-, you’re reminded of how big he was compared to you, and how tiny you were compared to him; it was as if he could easily pick you up and carry you like a doll with how large he was, the large void that made up his head staring down at you as one large hand rested upon your shoulder, so big that it didn’t even fit on your shoulder- it barely fit at all. Your hand would only make up a fraction of his.

“Yes, that’s mi-” Reaching out to take the pencil, a robotic hand snatched it from DJ’s grasp, the white robot holding it out of your grasp as he swung it back and forth above your head. “Rin, this isn’t a joke, give it back.” You demanded, reaching upwards in an attempt to seize the pencil back from metallic limbs, but each time you came close, Rin only seemed to move further and further away from you. Standing on tiptoes, you made one last attempt to grab the pencil, finally retrieving it from his hands, however with a firm hand on your back, you found yourself stumbling into another room, another body finding itself forced in- or well, halfway stuck within the door.

“Oh galaxies…” rapping his fingers against the floor after a moment of trying to free himself, you stared at the male that was stuck halfway through the door, presumably having been shoved in by the other boys, stepping on your tiptoes once more as you looked over DJ’s broad shoulders to stare at the group that now stood frozen. They realised it, you realised it, DJ was stuck with you on the inside.

“Uh… should we tell the Captain?” given the yellow ‘hair’ shifted around as this was said, you only assumed Haym had spoken up, moving closer to DJ in an attempt to see any form of escape you could probably make, but alas it seemed that it would either be having to crawl under his head and out through under his armpit, or walk along his back, but you didn’t want to do either, so plopping yourself down on the floor in front of the man you gave a gentle shrug.

“We’re going to be here for a bit.” You have a gentle mutter, balancing your pencil on the tip of your finger as you listened to the group of robotic men try and figure out how to get DJ out of his issue before Tatiana came around the corner to investigate. “Though, I have to admit,” you gave a quiet mutter, hoping DJ couldn’t hear, “you’re not so bad looking up close.”

“As much a simpleton you are, I could say the same.” The male huffed as he tried to free himself yet again, though only succeeded in getting another arm stuck within the room as his hand came to rest beside you, joining the other when it came to drumming against the ground, your face heating up into a hot flush as you attempted to make yourself a bit smaller. “Of all the things I get roped into, a silly game like this is what I get stuck in a doorway for, and I was pushed into this position…” Seemingly shaking the globe that made up his head, the twinkling lights in it glittered in the dimness of the room, though it shifted once more as the sounds of robotic feet faded down the hall. “Hey- 1010, get back here now and fix this!”

The walls shook with the DJ’s movements before you made a move to calm him, pressing a hand down onto his as you stared at the globe, “the last thing we need is for a broken wall to be added onto the problem, now maybe you should calm down.” It was rare to see the DJ listen to anybody, given the number of times you’d redone concept art for him over and over until it was absolutely perfect, but in that moment, he gave a quiet grumble as he rested his weight onto his forearms, the weight of his gaze fully on you as you watched his movements. They were slow, but they were calm, though the hand that sat on your back was something that caused you to jump, finding yourself being slid forward along the ground. You were being slid towards him.  
You soon enough were closer than you originally anticipated, the giant orb of a head coming down near your face before going silent, however, it was clear that he was thinking, the giant male soon giving you some space. “I thought I smelt something.” Raising a brow in confusion, one of his fingers pointed at your neck and gently pressed against your skin, “it’s the perfume that company pestered me to collaborate with them on: Neptune.” Oh, so he noticed it, bringing a hand up to your own neck to give it a gentle rub. It was a nice smelling perfume, smelling something like early rain in your mind, however, others tend to perceive it as different depending on who you spoke to: Some thought of it to smell like springs, others like river rocks, but it gave off an otherworldly smell that was just something else. You just didn’t expect for it to be that strong.

“Yeah, I just really enjoy the smell.” The larger male muttered, though this time he placed his face against your neck, his chest expanding as he took a deep breath, “though it especially is delightful on you.” You were sure that your face was glowing in the dim light, and yet here the DJ was, one of the first clients you worked with, his face against your neck before you blinked, smelling a familiar smell on him.

“You’re drunk.”

“So are you.” He muttered in response, the hand resting against the small of your back bringing you slightly closer, your own coming up to grip at his jacket as what felt like sparks lit up against your skin, causing you to shrink away slightly at the sudden shock. “I know about what this game’s about, I was once young and naive too.” The way his tone shifted sent a tremor through your body, though as what felt like lips made contact with your neck, you almost jumped in your spot, though it was soon your back meeting the floor that caused for you to see stars briefly, finding yourself underneath the superstar with an exhale of breath. You really were caged underneath him, he really was moving you around like you were some doll.  
And you loved it. There was something about being so easily moved around that sent a shudder through your body.

“Are you fine with this?” You could smell the alcohol mixed into his breath as you nodded, 

His orb head pressed against your neck once more as electrifying jolts were sent throughout your body, causing for your hands to curl within the fabric of his jacket, though as he made his way upwards, the jolts being carried across your neck, your jaw, and then finally your lips, the phantom mouth pressing against your lips as if touch starved and…

Possessive.

You could feel some of his weight shift onto you as a hand cupped the back of your forehead, your own running down the front of his shirt before bunching up the fabric there, almost being able to feel his pulse through his shirt, feeling your own racing heart in your chest as his thumb stroked against your cheekbone; without even trying he could probably hold your head four times over in one hand and still have room for more.  
A low whine escaped your throat as he pulled away, his attention returning to your neck, nuzzling against it as footsteps came from down the hall. “Maybe this will work?” And it seemed like 1010 had returned, ruining the moment for the two of you as you watched one of the robots climb over his back, a head of green soon peering down at you from over DJ’s shoulder.

“Oh, did we interrupt something?”

“No, we were planning on continuing this later.” And DJ wasn’t far from the truth with that one.


	4. Neon J

At least it was the creator and practically the father of the bunch that almost seemed to stare you right in the face, dangling the pencil in front of your face, and it seemed that the group of boys had gone still, your hands reaching out to grab the pencil with a small thank you to the cyborg, pocketing the tool in your pocket. “Would you perhaps like to step outside?” Compared to his usually bombastic personality, it was odd to see him rather calm for once, but alas you nodded, the taller being taking you by the arm gently, but firmly, leading you out onto the balcony, though not before barking orders to the troops of 1010 and watching as they lined up perfectly against one of the walls.

The cold night air was nice against flushed cheeks, your arms coming to rest against the banister with a sigh, the lights of Vinyl City twinkling just below. Glittering, glowing, sparkling, it signified the life the city held, and if you strained your ears hard enough you could hear the sounds of the indie bands playing their hearts out not just for themselves, but for the others that wish to listen to them, for the joy they bought.

It was a sense of hope in the hearts of many.

“I’m sorry about the way my troops treated you just before.” Tilting your head towards the cyborg, his posture was just as stiff as always, though there was a slight easeness compared to how he was whenever you had to discuss work. It was nice, it wasn’t chaotic. “I ordered them not to cause any trouble for anyone, but it seems they always find a way.”

“It’s in their nature. They’re still exploring the world around them.” You’d been around the group enough to know that their AI was inquisitive, they always wanted to learn about new things even if they had a slightly flirty undertone doing so, but then again they were made to be the perfect boyfriends first, individuals second as of recent. Running fingers through your hair, you tried to shake the frustration off, but it was hard to. Having something taken off of you without your knowledge.

1010 was lucky that you had chosen to instead show mercy.

“Still, my troops shouldn’t have acted as if they were-.”

“Young adults? Weren’t you young and dumb before?” The cyborg fell silent at your words, watching as the night’s lights shone off your skin, the way you looked whimsically down into the city, the way that a glint in your eyes shone; the heart of a musician. While you didn’t play music, instead deciding to focus more on the graphical side of the process, you still had your heart in the life that was the city itself: you were an artist in your own right.

If the cyborg had a nose, he probably would’ve sighed through it, his posture easing as he placed his hands on the railing with a light clink of metal against metal, his screen choosing to face the city as well. “It’s been a long time since I was young. Sometimes I forget how old I am because of this body.” Age wasn’t something that constricted some of the population, some becoming cyborgs to hopefully live an everlasting life, but even you knew that there was always something hiding behind a cyborg’s expression, even if they couldn’t show it themselves.

Some felt trapped, even inside a body that would never die.

Hands pressing together, the wind blew harder, sending a shiver through you to your core, the thin fabric doing nothing to protect you from the chilly wind that sang high above Vinyl City. “Age is fleeting, I guess,” you gave a small mutter, “but let them have their fun. They didn’t mean any harm of it.” Clients first, friends second was in your mind, but a sentimental attachment had grown between yourself and the group, all you could do was at least try and soften the blow when it came.

“Very well, they’ll only be lightly scolded for their actions.” It seemed that convincing him was easier than you thought, though as he reached for his jacket, you couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow until it was thrown over your shoulders, the soft feathery texture mixed with cotton almost hiding you within as you stared up at him, “you’ll catch death if you don’t wear something warmer. You’re not me.” Indeed you weren’t, but it never stopped you from being stubborn sometimes during the line of work, and you knew what was coming next.

“You need to also stop working yourself to death. Hati said you nearly collapsed the other day from exhaustion while working on the cover art.” His fingers remained firm on the jacket as he kept it secure around your shoulders, your bodies faced towards one another; he almost sounded… completely human for that moment. One of the things Cyborgs typically gave up when they became who they are was their voice; It's possible Neon J had forgotten what his own voice sounded like by now because of it.

Giving a soft laugh as you slipped your arms into the sleeves, it basically drowned you in white, the Cyborg’s hands coming away from the jacket opening to instead rest on your shoulders, “I guess I should, but there’s a lot of work to be done, the industry needs to keep turning.” The hands gripped slightly harder at your shoulders, the soldier bending down slightly to almost stare you in the face- no, he was staring at your face.

Was he trying to make eye contact?

“Well then,” he started, Neon’s fingers tapping at your shoulders, “it’ll be an order then. I order you to take some time off for the sake of your health. You’re worrying Hati to-.” Grabbing at the bottom of the screen, you stood on your tiptoes and planted your lips against where you guessed where his lips would be, the screen seeming to glitch for a tiny moment as his words stopped, almost completely frozen as you pulled away.

Though it seemed that he didn’t want for you to leave, his hands pulling you back once more, the feeling of something against your own other than the screen almost sending shock waves through your body, but yet it was also pleasant. It was like nothing you had ever felt before, your hands resting on the mechanical waist as you attempted to find something to ground yourself, your head spinning in circles with confusion but also a tingling feeling of happiness. It was sweet, it was bitter, it was hard, it was soft, the kisses were soft and tender against your lips until you gently had to pull away. You didn’t want to, but it was something that you had to do before you lost consciousness because of a lack of air. Human nature sucked, but the giddiness in your body was enough to make you not mind it so much as you breathed in air.

“Alright, Captain, you convinced me,” Gently prying his hands off your shoulders, you took the time to head back inside, watching the reflection of the balcony doors as Neon J slowly raised a hand to the screen that made up his face for a moment, tapping against it.

“Oh,” turning back as you grabbed the door handle, “you can get your jacket back when you take me home later.” 

And with that, you left the captain alone on the balcony, his fans buzzing furiously in shock in order to try and cool off his quickly overheating circuits with the pounding of his mechanical heart, the ghost feeling of your lips not leaving the sensors inside the screen for a good while yet.

And you, you were able to see him staring at you from across the room for the rest of the night, even as he was telling off 1010 for their stunt. It was the type of attention you adored.


	5. can't believe I had to make this

sayu is not being added, neither are her team or yinu  
I explicitly said that the reader is an adult, and so only the adult (or adult like in the case of 1010) are being added.

Thanks to the weird fucking comment I got I had to make this. You're gross dude, there's a reason I have "everyone in the story are adults so no minors allowed" as a tag


	6. Poly Bunk Bed Junction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a chapter that was suggested by multiple people, and since I'm currently stuck on how to write for Eve, have this self-indulgent chapter

You forgot that you weren't the only ‘normal sized’ person at the party, Bunk Bed Junction smiling at you as Mayday waved your pencil in her hand, “Didn’t think we’d see ya here, did somebody drag you here?” Mayday asked with her constantly smiling face almost looking directly through you, her much easy going bandmate shaking his head as he plucked the pencil from her grasp, handing it off to you.

They had made their presence present much earlier during the night, having stolen the speakers to plug in some old indie rock classics that shook the rooms and the souls of the people that stood in them. Of course it didn’t last for long, Tatiana taking the cable back from Mayday before she could start turning it up louder, though she instead replaced it with the strumming of her guitar much later, Zuke backing her up with his drumming.

And now here they were, looking at you as if you were a fish out of water, Zuke reaching out to gently nudge at your shoulder, “hey, you ok? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” You didn’t even get to answer his question, the cold metal of metallic hands picking you up against your will, though you got to at least watch the other two being picked up as well, Zuke’s face being priceless as the three of you were lugged down the hall. This probably was like a dream to Mayday, being picked up by the idols that you held so dear, though as you found yourself shoved inside a dark room with two others following, the heavy sound of people falling on the floor was audible from outside as the three of you fell on the ground.

“Zuke! Your leg is in my face!”

“That’s because you’re sitting on me!”

“You’re crushing me!” Feeling the bodies roll off you as you wheezed in to breathe, you could faintly see through the dimness the familiar orange and green of Bunk Bed Junction, looking at each other before they helped you into a sitting position. “You’d think they’d be nicer to living beings…” You gave a mutter, slowly brushing off the pants to your suit as you watched Zuke make his way to the door, gently jiggling the door handle before turning it. 

It didn’t budge.

“Rin, I swear to the bright lights of this city-” A hand came to rest on your shoulder, your gaze adjusting to the dark enough to see the concerned maroon eyes of Zuke’s bandmate as she glanced between you and the man that banged a fist on the door, threatening the robots on the other side.

“Letssssss maybe not tell Zuke this was my idea, ‘kay?” Mayday the mastermind behind something like this? Honestly something you’d expect, tucking your feet underneath you as you nodded, you didn’t want to have an angry drummer find a way to bust down the door with a robot more than twice his size on the other side. You didn’t want to get stuck between another vs battle between the two sides, so gently sliding back from the door until your back hit a wall, you just watched the others, Zuke soon giving up on trying to get the door open as he flopped down in front of both of you, his hair somewhat relaxed from the heavily slicked back style he usually had, his dreads drooping down with gravity for the first time since you’d met him, allowing him to run a hand through them in an attempt to push them back behind his head.

“This is why I didn’t want to attend, May, they’ve been hellbent on trying this sort of shit since we last had a chat with them.” And it seemed that you were left out of the loop, the two band members beginning to bicker right in front of you, words being thrown around about someone as you attempted to at least get some shut eye; graphic design wasn’t a job that was typically easy, as you always found yourself having to wake up in the middle of the night for some last minute work, or being typically up late at night to try and beat a deadline before you had to present what you had been assigned to do, Too much stress, too much work. Your eyelids feel heavy as you allow them to drift close, but the bickering kept you awake.

“I thought it would be fun! Zuke, you’re making this seem worse than it is!” Mayday’s voice almost seemed to be jabbing fingers at the other, the ruffle of leather being the only indicator that Zuke moved as their bickering drew quieter, though it was still heard in your ears. It seemed that they thought you were asleep already.

“Listen, ever since you told them that we had the hots for them, they’ve been trying to figure out ways to get us alone and- ugh, it’s so frustrating because they’re trying to push us to-.”

“They’re only being supportive, they don’t exactly know how humans work. Haym said it himself; he still reads his own fanfics in an attempt to see how the ‘human emotion’ is and- I sound like your ex!”

“You’re right, but still, I don’t think its right to have them be pushed into this situation like this; they didn’t even want to talk to us. Mayday they’re asle-.”

“I can still hear you.” Hitching breaths indicated that they had jumped, peeling an eye open enough to look at the two, “so, liking me, huh?” Their faces almost seemed to glow in the low light, the crimson hue on both being something they shared as they looked in opposite directions, beginning to babble excuses and attempts to try and smooth over what was said when they thought you were asleep, though with a gentle huff, you gave a beckoning motion, watching as they moved towards you without a second thought.

“It’s actually… sort of cute.” You muttered gently, a gentle but tired laugh escaping your throat before the two were suddenly pulled forward.

“Wait- are you using us as personal warmers?!” Mayday questioned, watching you nod with a yawn before your breathing slowed. You really had fallen asleep this time, the two members of Bunk Bed Junction looking at each other before looking back down at you, though they decided to get comfy themselves, their heads meeting each other and yours as they decided to wait out the timer.

By the time that the robots had decided to finally open the door, all inside the closet were fast asleep, though the hands intertwined with each other were good enough for a photo to remember the year by.


	7. Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a small chapter for today, as Eve was a tricky subject in an attempt to write for

Eve didn’t look like her usual self in terms of clothing, so it was hard to recognize her at first when turned around, but seeing her in your face, her hair tied into a low bun as she held out your pencil, it was almost like looking at a completely different person. “I don’t believe I’ve ever heard you say that before.” Eve’s figure still stood taller over you, despite the fact that she was bending over slightly to meet your eye, your fingers taking a moment to pluck the pencil from her grasp with a nod.

“I’ve never had to use that language before now, Miss Eve.” Attempting to straighten yourself up quickly, a pink hand came and gently brushed a strand from your face, Eve’s hands lingering for a moment as she sighed. 

“I don’t believe I know why the boys had your pencil, but I knew it was yours and-” Eve stopped herself as she watched you get picked up by the significantly taller robot, her eyes widening for a moment as you were dragged in another direction. “1010, you same face fools, bring them back!” You could hear heels clink against the floor behind you over the sound of robotic hooves as she followed behind, catching up to the boys rather quickly given how she was at least up to their chests, attempting to wrench you free, but alas she was grabbed too, the woman’s feet also soon dangling above the ground as she was shoved through a door first, followed by yourself.

Then darkness.

Was this a closet? It didn’t really feel like it, but as your eyes adjusted, you could at least make out some stuff in the darkness of the room; coats and jackets lined the sides of it as if it was a walk in closet, though that’s not what caught your attention, it was more the way Eve currently stood, her arms wrapped around herself tightly, emerald eyes glittering in the dim light as she stared pass you, right at the door.

“Eve?”

She didn’t hear you it seems, too far gone in her own little world as she stared at the door. Her breathing was picking up, her body shaking slightly with each passing moment, and before you could even stop yourself you launched yourself directly at the woman, wrapping your arms around her torso in an attempt to try and bring her back to reality. “Eve, listen to me, you’re ok.” You’d seen this before in other clients, not NSR high up, but important enough that they consulted you often enough for your services. Claustrophobia wasn’t something you’d dealt with lightly, as you knew how terrifying it was to try and face your fears.

“Eve, please listen to me, you don’t have to talk, but at least listen to my voice. You’re not trapped, you’ll be let out in a couple of minutes, you won’t die in here, they wouldn’t let you. I wouldn’t let you.” You muttered softly, stroking the woman’s back with light touches, hoping that she wouldn’t scream at you afterwards for touching her without permission. The soft wool of her sweater shifted, arms coming to wrap around you before she sunk to her knees, hands shaky as she held onto you tight. “That’s it, you’re ok, I’m here.”

Moments like this were rare when it came to Eve, always so prideful and stuck up, it was like breaking down walls with her, one at a time, brick by boring brick, her hands gripping at your jacket as you combed your hands through her messy hair, undoing the bun as you began to readjust her hair.

“I... “ Her voice was strained, tears soaking the shoulder of your jacket as she whispered, “I just don’t want to go back to then. I burnt all those bridges.” For a woman who always spoke about identity when it came to art, her voice was oddly raw; no passion, no expression, it was just human, it was soft, it was tender. Loss, belonging, self, those were all the things you were used to seeing around her.

But even then, it seemed that she was still trying to build herself.

“Eve, it’s ok. You’re not alone.” Hands gripping tighter on your jacket, the woman’s hands soon relaxed, pressing flat against the small of your back as she sighed. She had at least somewhat relaxed, her posture still stiff enough to feel the tension in her muscles, she was still stiff enough that you knew she was scared.

Attempting to move away, Eve’s hands instead brought you back, the smell of expensive perfumes and paints assaulting your senses in a rather interesting mixture.

She wanted you to stay.

“Ok, Eve, I’ll stay for as long as you want.”

You didn’t see the small smile on her face.


	8. Hati || Yinu's Mother

Of course Hati was the one that held your pencil, her yellow eyes staring into your own as she gently pressed the pencil into your palm, her red hands gently holding yours before her head snapped towards the 1010s, watching them as they stood to attention immediately.   
  


“What is the meaning of this?” Hati questioned, her voice almost a few steps away from booming as she stood between you and the robots, “taking personal property from people without their knowledge? Forcing them into a game they don’t want to play?” She questioned, her mass seeming to grow by the second; Hati was always easy to anger when it came to those she cared about, especially Yinu, but this was the first time she had actively started growing in front of you.

“Ms Hati! We’re so-”

“I do not want to hear your apologies- you five have been a pain to me and Yinu all week and-” Her yelling stopped as you placed a hand on her shoulder, the woman turning to look at you before her face softened, her form decreasing in size before she was once more eye levelled with you, your hand remaining firm as you attempted to try and keep her calm.

“It’s fine, it’s fine! Let’s maybe go take a walk?” You wanted to get her out of the situation as soon as you can, knowing the other NSR artists would’ve felt awkward knowing that the mother of their own had been so close to ripping apart another.

And so that’s how the two of you ended outside.

“Ever since those boys got their upgrades they’ve been a pain-” Hati ranted, pacing back and forth on the grass in front of you as she spoke, her hands in front of her as she waved them around in almost a comical fashion. Her face was even redder than what it usually was, her eyes narrowed as the roots that made her hair almost twitched with her movements every once in a while before returning to swaying every time she turned.

Hati obviously hadn’t been having a good week, and neither had Yinu.

“They’re still new to exploring the world,” you muttered with a small sigh, bringing a leg up to cross over your knee, the cold of the park bench underneath you causing you to shudder, feeling the coldness through your jeans as the red woman sighed, “Come on, please sit down?”

And she listened.

Ever since you two were young, Hati had always listened to you when it came to her frustration, friends that grew up beside each other due to their mothers being best friends, it only seemed natural that she was the one that wanted to protect you, and you being the one that would stop her from going on the attack every time a little thing happened. And now here you two were, one single and constantly on the move, and the other also single with a child that was basically the star of the city.

And yet both of you were under almost the same amount of stress.

“They just remind me a bit too much of him,” you already knew that Hati was referring to her late husband, the father of Yinu, and the man that had taken her from you in high school. You never liked the 1010s, but you knew that they were meant to be young adults in terms of design, so you always let it roll by when it came to their antics, but being reminded of the fact they were almost like  _ him _ left a hole in your heart.

Just like how the wedding ring on her left hand reminded you of having given her away.

Taking a small and shallow breath, you allowed it to escape through your nose, Hati’s face facing towards the forest behind the park as you spoke, “but he would’ve wanted you to move on as well.” It had been five years since the passing of Yinu’s father, Yinu having been too young to remember anything much of him, but she knew how much her mother wanted to keep her safe and protected, and most of all, loved.

And even then, you knew that Hati wanted to eventually let go. The way she turned, it was obvious she was hurt by your statement, her eyes widening with shock, her body ridged before it relaxed, Hati’s gaze turning away before sighing.

“I know… and I have found someone, but I’m  _ scared _ .” The words pierced your heart, but however, you knew this was at least a step in the right direction for the woman, so bottling up your own emotions you gave a small smile.

“That’s great, who are they?”

“Someone you know, someone you know to be kind, creative, and most of all, someone that… has helped me look after Yinu.” That could’ve been anyone in your mind, anyone in NSR, anyone that the both of you knew, though your head perked up a bit.

“Neon J?”

“No! Neon J is more a friend than a lover in my eyes.” Hati’s laughter caused your heart to flutter, though at least your mind was put to rest.

It couldn’t be DJ, as he was a bit too loud for her.

Tatiana was a bit more focused on running the city than thinking about having a lover.

Neon J was already out.

“Wait… me?” Hati nodded as you pointed towards yourself, mouth agape in shock as she reached a hand out, placing it over your own.

“Now you see why I was afraid.”

Her words didn’t register into your mind for a moment, as your body moved on its own in that very moment, arms reaching around the woman’s torso to pull her in for a hug, her own arms coming to surround you in turn, shoulders shaking with small giggles and laughter.

“He always knew you liked me. And I did too.” and with that, a gentle kiss was placed to the top of your head.

And her ring was moved to her right hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hey everyone, thought I'd pop a lil note to say how things are coming along, and so I wanted to say: you can also request the NPCs given that I now have a set order of the remaining chapters for NSR + BBJ, so below I've attached the order of the remaining chapters + other characters that have been requested, happy reading


	9. Mayday

It was like a giant blur in your mind, one time in blinding bright lights of the main party, the other being dragged by the hand down a hallway by a familiar orange hand, and then suddenly in darkness. A fever dream it felt like, your brain still trying to catch up to your body as Mayday bounced around in the closet, her blonde hair being visible in the low light as her grin only seemed to grow wider.

What had just happened?

Raising an eyebrow as you brought a hand in front of your face, your eyes began to adjust to the dim lighting, the lines of your hand becoming crisper in your vision as Mayday rambled about how this was going to be so fun, how she was prepared for anything. She just wouldn’t shut up. Rubbing your temples in annoyance, her voice echoed off the walls as if they were bouncing along with her. Maybe sitting by one of the walls would be a good idea.

“Haym told me about this game last time I visited the mansion with Zuke! I know its meant to be a kissing game but I’ve never _kissed_ someone before and-.”

“May, maybe a little bit quieter?” You groaned, your back against the wall as you watched her, and it seemed to at least work for a little bit, having bitten her lip as she kept her bouncing going. Energetic little Mayday, younger than the rest, barely even legal to drink, and yet here she was, bouncing around like a child on her birthday. Sighing through your nose, you decided to close your eyes for a bit, maybe hoping that the headache that had begun to grow was because of the alcohol you’d consumed earlier in the night; just one glass of wine, but then again you had always been a lightweight.

A gentle calling of your name was heard, a low rumble of a hum coming from your throat in reply, wondering what Mayday wanted this time, though as you felt the heat of another halfway surround you, you found yourself in between Mayday’s arms, the younger woman pressing against the wall with her palms, her face looking up at you as what light was inside of the closet reflected off her magenta eyes.

“This… isn’t working so well, is it?” She was too short to properly trap you against the wall, her forehead only coming up to your chin as she gave a sheepish smile.

This… this gave you an idea. A stupid one considering that she was a client, but if she was going to try and do this to you, you might as well do it back.

Taking her wrists in each hand, Mayday made a noise as you decided to switch the roles, her hands soon pressed against the wall along with her back, her breathing speeding up as she looked up at you. “Hey! No fair!” Sticking your tongue out at her, you gave it a slight wiggle.

“All’s fair in love and war, Mayday.” And with that, you silenced her before she could speak, her breath hitching in her throat before she pressed back, a small whine in her throat as she attempted to free her hands from your grasp, feeling the gentle tugging against your hold before you allowed them to be free once you broke away.

She only pulled you back.

She definitely was a nervous one, her moves being hesitant and skitty as she seemed to overthink every movement before she made them, however, the lip nibble was surprising, your eyebrows shooting up as you felt her teeth against your bottom lip.

Pressing your hands firmly against her hips, you allowed her to do as she pleased, opening your mouth slightly as the kisses turned from closed mouth and innocent to hot and heavy, her movements relaxing as one hand travelled up to the back of your head, her hand becoming a fist as she gently tugged at it.

Someone has been watching romance movies then. Not like you minded, however as her other hand reached underneath your shirt, ghosting the skin underneath, light-filled your eyes from behind your eyelids, both your heads crashing together in a painful smack as you attempted to make yourselves presentable.

Rin had already taken the picture.

“Rin-”

“This is going up on the fan page.”

“RIN-” Mayday could only blink as you broke away to chase Rin down the hallway, nevermind your messy hair and ruffled clothing looking far from professional, though as she brought her fingertips to her lips, she couldn’t help but smile.

“Sweet, I’m no longer a lip virgin.” Deciding to follow you out, Mayday came to the rather amusing sight of you basically climbing up the 1010 member’s body, shouting being heard as Hati attempted to pull you off before you could break something.

“Uh, May, why is your hair a mess?” Taking note of what Zuke said, Mayday reached up to her hair to find that it was a mess, her hair ties almost being completely loose before she pulled them out, sighing as she handed them to Zuke.

“Check the fan page tomorrow, for now, I should probably stop my first kiss from destroying Rin.”

“Wait, WHAT-” Mayday was already gone, the shouting increased as she joined in on the scuffle for the camera, however instead of trying to pull you off, she instead began to climb the robot as well.

Zuke almost spat out his coffee the next day when he saw the front page of the gossip magazine. “Mayday! Is this the photo you were trying to get off Rin?!” She had already disappeared to find you that morning.

After all, you had agreed to a date.


	10. Zuke

The most chill musician in the room could only raise an eyebrow at you at he held your pencil, his hair without its usual gel or hairspray, you didn’t really know, but you knew that it was without it based on how his hair was tied into a low ponytail that day, though the bags underneath his eyes indicated that maybe he wasn’t getting enough sleep.

“Awww, you got the handsome drummer!” being picked up by the waist, you could only make a small noise before you found yourself being dragged down the hall, the sound of Zuke shouting following after you.

“This is really uncomfortable you know!” Having robotic hands dig into your sides wasn’t pleasant, though as you were thrown over the shoulder of the robot, you let out a small ‘oof’ as the shoulder pressed into your stomach unpleasantly, though as you looked up, you couldn’t help but laugh at the situation that Zuke had found himself in.

“1010 I swear- let me go this instant!”

“No can do, Zuke!” That’s the last thing you saw from the outside world until you were thrown into darkness, the sound of a body landing next to yours being the only thing you heard as the lights turned dark.

“Stupid robots…” Zuke’s voice came from beside you, hearing the rustling of fabric as he seemed to be adjusting himself on the floor, “you’d think they’d at least remember humans are fragile.” Shaking your head as you pulled yourself to your feet, you felt around for the walls, your hands grazing against the occasional piece of clothing as you brought yourself to stand against the wall.

Zuke seemed to have the same idea, too bad he decided to head the same direction as you, feeling the warmth of a hand against the side of your head before a startled noise.

“Oh- sorry, I just wanted to find the wall.” He muttered, though as he moved to lean against the wall next to you, his body heat was comforting, the bitter chill of the unheated room tickling at your bones. “This is a rather shitty situation to end up in.” It was rare to hear the drummer swear, but in that moment you didn’t care, letting out a low hum, crossing your arms to try and warm yourself up.

“Some blankets would’ve been nice.” You muttered under your breath, a shudder coursing through your body as you thought about it, though as you went to pull yourself away from the wall, you couldn’t help but give out a yelp as you were brought towards Zuke, his hands wrapped firmly around your upper arms as he slowly slid down the wall, bringing you down with him.

“If you were cold you could’ve told me in the first place.” The male muttered, his head making a dull thud as it seemed to lean against the wall.

And that’s how you ended up on his lap, with his arms around you and holding you close to his chest, your legs spread to each side of his. You could hear your heartbeat in your ears, your hands finding themselves bunched in his shirt as you didn’t know exactly what to do.

He was warm, he was sharing his body heat with you.

This was a bit much.

“Hey, can you look up at me for a second?” And you regretted listening. Feeling lips against your forehead, you let out a squeal as you forced yourself out of his hold, landing directly on your behind as you stared at his silhouette in the dark.

“Did you just kiss my forehead?!” You could see his shoulders shrug in the darkness, your eyebrows furrowing in frustration as you huffed, “why?”

“You looked a bit too tense, thought I’d try and loosen you up a bit.” You could hear the smile in his voice as he said that, your cheeks puffing out in frustration as you knew that he was only trying to gain some sort of amusement from the situation and had found it through making you, you flustered.

Now how does someone make the city’s most chill musician flustered?

You were aware of the fact that he was Eve’s ex, so you knew that he wasn’t going to be so easy to fluster like that, though if what Sayu’s team had joked about was correct, then you might have the upper hand.

Crawling back towards him, seeing that the drummer was still sitting on the ground, you slowly crawled into his lap, hearing a hum from his throat before he began to make small noises.

Your fingers were tickling his neck.

“Hey!” The drummer laughed, his hands darting up in an attempt to shield his neck from the attack of your fingers; Zuke apparently wasn’t ticklish anywhere else other than his neck, a secret that Mayday had told the younger members of NSR, in which had gotten passed to you, and you finally got to use it.

Beginning to giggle as the man squirmed beneath you, you soon found yourself in an array of giggles as well as Zuke begged for mercy, “you never gave me the chance to beg for mercy, Zonkey.”

“Ughhh, I forgot Mayday showed you the tape!” Zuke groaned once he had finally caught your hands, holding them away from his neck as you laughed, “Please don’t call me that in front of the others, I already have May and my brother to worry about.”

“Hey, at least it's here and not in front of everyone.” You said, poking your tongue out at the male, though as you brought it back into your mouth, you couldn’t help but jump at the sudden feeling of lips pressed against yours, your wrists unable to move due to being caught in his hands. Zuke was kissing you. Zuke was actually kissing you. Your head swarmed with the sudden intrusion of space, though it was pleasant, it was warm.

It was nice.

He was definitely experienced, not being clumsy, forceful, or even too soft, his lips pressing nicely against yours as your eyes fluttered shut, hands balling into fists as they looked for something to try and grasp onto, but with the way that Zuke held them in the air, there was no way to escape, so you allowed yourself to submit to his hold.

His kisses felt like fire against your skin, but soothing like the ocean, his hands almost searing red hot into your skin with the need to feel more of him, forcing yourself to become closer to him in order to feel his warmth, in order to feel his touch.

Your body almost craved to become one with his.

Feeling his hands let go of your wrists and slide down your arms, your body, to settle at your waist, you spent no time in your arms finding their way to his neck, wrapping around it as another settled within his hair, attempting to feel even more of him than what was possible before. You needed more, you wanted more.

“Hmm, I guess this isn’t a statement of ‘stop’,” he muttered once the two of you broke away, his fingers dipping underneath the pressed white shirt and ghosting against your skin, his fingers once more tracing those fiery trails along what seemed to be your own icy skin. It was nice, and yet you still craved more. However as his lips met your neck, nibbling at the flesh, you felt like the ground had come out from beneath you, consuming you as you let out a breath, gripping his hair tighter.

And then the door opened, the sudden light causing the two of you to hiss as your eyes adjusted, and it didn’t help with the sudden flash of a camera before multiple pairs of heavy footsteps raced down the hallway. Staring at each other, you pulled yourself off Zuke in a hurry, the male thinking the same thing as the two of you quickly left down the hallway.

Nobody saw the two of you for the rest of the night, however, Mayday did get the surprise of her life when she saw you in the sewers the next morning. She didn’t even know you were there.


	11. Zimelu || Red 1010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning as it does become midly nsfw, nothing major, just maybe don't read this around your family bc of robot nips

The ‘punk’ of the robot band held your pencil, the red of his glowing face staring down at you, emotionless, unmoving, his robotic fingers seeming to hold back their full strength as he gently moved the pencil to within your reach, your hands reaching up to gently grasp the pencil, pocketing it away for the time being as to not get it taken from you again. Then his hand shot past you, your body stiffening at the sudden movement as the sound of silicone against silicone was heard.

“We can walk, Rin.” Letting go of the hand that was behind you, Zimelu soon grasped onto your own wrist, though instead of picking you up like how the other 1010s did whenever you had to visit their mansion for work related reasons, you were glad that he at least knew that humans could walk, though you couldn’t help but feel dwarfed by the taller sentient being, especially with how large his hand was around your wrist, basically holding it as if it wasn’t a problem, even spanning a tiny bit up your forearm without even trying.

Basically, he was massive.

Looking behind you, you saw the other robot boys trailing behind the two of you, the sound of electronic giggling making you raise an eyebrow at their intentions before the two of you reached a door, Zimelu taking the liberty of opening it for you. Seven minutes, it was only seven minutes that you’d have to spend in there, so pushing yourself through the doorway, the illumination of red around the walls served as your only light as the door was shut behind the two of you.

Now, how were you going to survive being in the closet with a robot that was around twice your size?

Licking your lips as you crossed your arms, you looked around the room, finding it to be a lot bigger than what a closet should look like, but it was a rich person’s place, of course they were going to have a big everything when it came down to what they owned. It only made sense in this situation. Only in Vinyl City.

However, that’s when you noticed the robot twitching and shuffling where he should, his hands coming together in front of him in which was illuminated by the dim glow of his cheeks and eyes. Could robots get nervous? You were sure that the 1010s couldn’t given the fact that they were made to be the ideal boyfriend for their fans. Ideal boyfriends never got nervous, however you also had to remember that they got an upgrade to be their own people, so maybe it was a part of their new programming?

“Uh, so, can I show you something?” Well that was something you weren’t expecting to hear, but you nodded, the robot’s eyes seeming to light up even more as he reached down to the bottom of his shirt, but your hands flew towards the shirt before he could pull it off, attempting to keep it down.

“I didn’t mean that you could strip!” You whisper yelled, not sure that the other 1010 boys were listening on the other side of the door, however as the robot in front of you laughed, you couldn’t help but feel your cheeks glow out of embarrassment; they weren’t human, so why were you acting this way? Was it just out of instinct, or was it something more? Your mind was a bit too muddled to even answer your own question, your hands being pried away from the bottom of his shirt before he pulled it up.

Wait, was that…

“Are those piercings?” You muttered, your hand coming over your mouth as you examined the metal in the dark; it seemed to be a bit crooked when it came to how they were presented, but they were most definitely piercings sticking out against silicone flesh. Simple and pretty, they were most defiantly barbells, knowing about them from when you had gotten your ear done with one.

Difference is these were through nipples.

“I’ve been wanting to show someone else for a while now, but Neon is going to have my head when he finds out about this!” You didn’t want to touch them in case Neon had made some sort of nerve endings in the silicone, however watching as he pointed towards them, he smiled, “Purl helped me with these in exchange for helping him with snake bites.” You had noticed the small holes in Purl-hew’s face earlier in the night, so it was obvious that someone had done something to the flesh.

But at least it was tame.

Catching yourself staring, you decided to look away, your cheeks probably glowing a dark red from both the shock and embarrassment of staring at a robot’s chest; it wasn’t taboo in the city to be attracted to things other than humans, but it didn’t mean that it wasn’t rude to stare. Now you were beginning to feel extra awkward.

“That’s not the only piercing I got too.” Other piercings? You knew majority of the places people could get pierced, but what other places could’ve he gotten pierced was beyond you as there were too many sites to choose from when it came to getting piercings done.

Then you felt fingers catch your chin. Being forced to look back at the robot in whom had already pulled back down his shirt, you hadn’t even noticed him having bent down to your height, surprisingly warm silicone keeping you staring as he opened his mouth, sharp teeth coming into your view before a tongue slowly came out.

He had pierced his tongue.

Watching as his tongue ran over the sharp teeth, his mouth basically glowed in your face before he chuckled, “cat caught your tongue?” Oh no, he was switching into his flirty mode, that line being one of the only things that you knew would indicate that, feeling yourself being picked up off the floor and pressed against a wall.

So this is what it felt like to be in the sights of a 1010. Well damn, this was pretty hot.

He was easily able to lift you, feeling hands underneath your thighs as you were pressed firmly into the wall, he made himself at home between your thighs, his body still being huge as you couldn’t feel the floor underneath you anymore. “How about we bring that tongue of yours back, kitty?”

Gulping as your lips suddenly felt something extremely soft against them, your hands flew up and found purchase on the robot’s shoulders, squeezing as pointed teeth nibbled at your lower lip before gently kissing at the little nip marks. Was he trying to overload your sense with different sensations? It seemed like it, feeling his hands grip at your thighs slightly tighter, your mouth opening in a gasp before a tongue slid in.

You swore your eyes almost rolled into the back of your head, your entire body shuddering in unfamiliar sensations, hands beginning to claw at his shirt.

You needed to breathe. Tapping on his shoulder before the robot pulled back, you had to take a moment to ground yourself as your head was still swimming, drowning in emotions that you didn’t even know were evident before as you opened and shut your mouth as if a fish out of water.

This only caused for Zimelu to chuckle.

“I’ve always wanted to try ‘kissing’ as you humans called it,” the robot rubbed gentle circles into your thigh, though as he dived to your neck, your mouth formed an ‘o’ at sensations you couldn’t describe, feeling just the right mixture of teeth and lips against your neck that you didn’t even notice the door open.

Or the camera flash.

But Zimelu did, and he almost dropped you when he finally noticed his ‘brothers; as he called them in the middle of the doorway. Being gently put on the ground, you watched as Zimelu began a mad dash after the rest of his band, your hands shaking as you pulled out a small mirror you kept with you to make sure you looked professional.

The fucker left a hickey.


	12. Haym || Yellow 1010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might return to this one in the future, just wanted to do a meta one

What boy band, artificially or not, didn’t have some sort of blonde like character within the group? That was basically Haym in a nutshell, the taller robot grinning down at you as he held the pencil in his fingers, semi hidden by the large sweater he had on at the time decorated with some sort of foreign language you couldn’t put your fingers on, but it wasn’t the sweater you wanted (despite the fact it does look nice), your pencil was in your sights.

“Haym, I swear- give that back!” Reaching for your pencil, the robot pulled it back out of your reach, and it just kept repeating, the yellow robot only walking backwards as you attempted to dive for your pencil, yanking it from your grasp every time you almost had it back. He was playing with you, and you knew it, but at the same time you fell into this trap every time.

Huffing as you made your last lunge, you let out a small squeak as your foot tripped over something, finding yourself being caught into robotic arms before the door shut behind you.

And you just fell into a rather larger trap.

“You guys really wanted me to play, huh?” Taking your pencil back once it was offered back to you, the yellow glow of the robot in front of you allowed for you to see around you in the small but also large space. A closet, in which was being used as normal storage but was rather large for just being a storage. Rich people and their large everything you had to put it up to, brushing off your clothing as you straightened yourself out.

Now, that robot.

Looking up at the robot in front of you, you couldn’t help but notice the way he jumped around in his spot, his fingers bunched up in the sweater as he almost looked at you expectedly. “So?” So what? “Are we going to kiss like in the fanfictions?”

What?

“I’ve been reading a bunch of stories from fans about this sort of game and… I was hoping I’d get to experience it first hand?” This… was oddly wholesome compared to what you thought of originally, but it was still frustrating that he probably was the main reason that you were stuck in this situation right now, stuck with him, bouncing around.

He sounded like a child.

“So, I’m in here because you wanted to recreate the fanfiction experience?” A nod, “and why me exactly, am I trustworthy to you?” He nodded again, “you didn’t ask any of the others, why?”

“Because they wouldn’t want to play along with me.” The robot made noises of wind escaping as he said this, “and it would’ve been awkward to play with the other members since we’re like brothers, you know?” Ok that was understandable, given the fact of how the five of them looked so similar, but as you had a small phone passed to you you allowed your eyes to scan over the writing.

Wattpad, this fucker was reading Wattpad fanfictions. Sighing as you took the phone, you decided to scroll ahead, an eyebrow raising at every word that was typed until... Yeah you weren’t scrolling past the mention of ‘lemon’ any time soon. “Wattpad isn’t a reliable source of romance information.” You could already feel the headache come on from this frustrating situation, though as you felt the phone leave your hand, you felt a rather heavier presence.

He put his head into your hand. “Please? I just want a kiss kiss, I got some lip lips.”

“Haym that makes me not want to kiss you even more.” A whine came from the robot as you sighed, rolling your eyes as you lifted his head up, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead that made his lights almost glow brighter.

“How about I show you some quality fanfics?”

And that’s how the rest of 1010 found you a bit later, curled up on the floor with their brother as you scrolled through objectively better fanfic websites.


	13. update: exam season

ok so not many will know this but I am currently fast approaching exams, so, for now, the story will be put on **hiatus** until further notice so then I can study and cram for these exams. For anyone else also in their final year/fellow Aussies doing their exams, I wish you luck

below I'm attaching a timetable of all my subjects and the dates that I'll be taking the exams on, however you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/roseyful_) if you need to contact me immediately 


	14. Eloni || Green 1010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school rough and hard, make Eloni soft

Of all the robots in that room, why did it have to be the one that had broken your window because he had decided to throw an empty water bottle while shouting ‘YEET’? Well, here he was, grinning down at you while he held the pencil in his fingertips, your eyes narrowing at the robot for a moment before sighing.

“So, when are you going to fix my window?” Silence, the green robot’s jaw dropping for a moment before he nervously laughed, dropping the pencil into your open hand as you stared up at him. “Well?”

“Well you see, ninjas don’t get caught and- YEET.” He picked you up. This robot had picked you up and had started running with you in his hold, your sight blurring as he began to start running with you in his hold. And he was so-called ‘ninja running’, fabulous.

Eloni was so dead for this. Well, as dead as he could be given that he’s a robot. Deciding to wait this out given the fact that you knew that he probably wasn’t even listening at this point, muttering to yourself as your kept yourself from getting your head smacked on walls, though as you found yourself in a dark room, you felt hands underneath your armpits as you were gently lowered to the ground, though as you heard footsteps rush by outside the room, you saw Eloni press a finger to his lips as he giggled.

“They don’t know we’re in here, besides, they would’ve thrown us in here anyway so let’s just try and pass the time without them finding us. They’re looking for photo opportunities.” Well, that explained the entire game if you had to think about it that way, sighing as you peeked out of the door, the small sliver of a crack illuminating the room with a warm glow as Eloni gave you some space, sitting against the other side of the room with a smile as he pulled out his phone.

But there was something different about him, and so staring at him, you decided to figure it out. 1010 were made to look identical in order to help cut down on the costs of mass manufacturing, so it was obvious straight away that there was nothing out of the ordinary with how he looked, save for the obvious upgrade of his doughnut hair clip-on, but he had already shown you earlier in the night that one.

The clothes were also obvious, given the fact that 1010 were given the chance to dress however they wanted to after they had gotten their personality upgrades, and Eloni was dressed in his rather fashion casual outfit as per usual, the cuffs of his shirt rolled up to his forearms in which caught the light to made them shine.

Then your eyes went back up to his face, your gaze zoning in on his ears as you finally realised what was new about the robot: those were the earrings that you designed.

“Hm? You see my earrings?” The robot grinned, holding a hand behind one of his ears in order to better present the piercing in the lobe, “I got these from a fan a few years ago, my very first fan letter if I had to be honest.” They couldn’t be. “I only just convinced Dad J now to show me how to attach them and…” He trailed off a bit, a few inaudible noises coming from his speakers as he spoke about something of his brothers, shaking his head with a laugh as he reached up and unclipped the doughnut from his hair. “I think I keep it in here…” Feeling around the donut, you could hear the small compartment open with a small hiss noise as he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from the hairpiece, placing it down on the ground near his feet as he closed the distance between you with ease.

It had suddenly felt like it was becoming a bit cramped.

“What’s this?” You decided to play dumb, gently taking the crumpled piece of paper into your hands, familiar smeared ink greeting you as the words stared you in the face, feeling like a fresh memory despite it being years ago now, remembering yourself sitting in your office, the bright noises of the 1010 concert of the time blasting through your speakers as a much younger and happier you wrote that very letter.

You felt embarrassed now.

“This is my first fan letter; before the upgrade I kept this close to me, but even more after my upgrade,” his fingers traced fondly over the words, his pupils following them and… turning into hearts? “This was the first time I felt true emotions, dad calls it ‘love’ but I think its more pure joy?”

A deep sigh escaped his mouth, his fingers running through his hair as if he was a love struck teen. “I promised myself that if I ever met them, I’d show this fan all my love and affection I possibly could. I know I’m not meant to, but,” his lights glew a dull red as he giggled, his hands making their way to your shoulders and shaking you gently, “I want to give them everything I can, and I mean  _ everything _ .”

Those words, they reignited a long forgotten flame in the pit of your stomach that caused your whole body to ignite with a fiery feeling. Your childish crush, your admiration for the robot that always seemed to be shoved to the side in favour of everyone else. All of it made you gulp.

“You always said you wanted to take me to the park to feed the ducks,” You muttered softly, “I’d love to do that.”

You didn’t even register what happened next, feeling yourself being pulled forward into an embrace, your hands pressed between bodies as robotic laughter filled your ears. “It’s you? You’re the first ever fan letter I had, and the one that took my heart?” The green robot laughed, your head craning up to see glowing green tears streaming down his face, his hands coming up to cup yours as he peppered kisses all over your face.

Cheeks, eyes, nose, Eloni avoided your lips during all of this, his laughter being infectious as well as his tears, beginning to laugh and cry at the same time at knowing that maybe, maybe your feelings of affection for the machine were not in vain. They were met with the same amount of passion, of fire, of affection. Of everything, you had ever dreamed. This robot was cherishing you and holding you as if you were an old doll that they were afraid of breaking.

It made your heart fly with feelings you had never felt before.

“I missed your letters when you stopped, do you know how long I waited until I just… I always looked forward to your letters,” the robot muttered, the letter long forgotten as it sat on the ground between your feet, his fingers ghosting your wrists as he gently brought them to sit on his shoulders, “please, let me indulge in your taste.”

And then his lips were on yours.

He was so soft, so gentle, his fingers ghosting your arms with gentle brushes as he let you lead, his towering body feeling warm in your touch as you shivered, feeling his fingers trace down the edges of your body until he found your thighs, hiking you up so the two of you didn’t feel as awkward with the odd positioning of your necks, the muscles in your neck basically thanking him as he brought you closer.

You could hear the fans in his system kick into overtime, kisses becoming from soft and quick to heated and long the more the two of you spent in that moment, your hand reaching up to grab at his hair, giving it a gentle tug before an autotuned noise escaped from his speakers.

Did… did he just moan?

“I’m sensitive there, doll,” he muttered, his lips brushing against the tip of your nose before you gently tugged at the gripped hair again slightly harder, hearing the same noise but a bit louder from his system.

He was staring at you now.

“Let’s get out of here, I don’t think the others would appreciate me making you scream my name here.”


	15. Important message

I just wanted to take the time to quickly say that all the positive comments have really been getting me through this time Rn. Rereading through them sometimes just makes me smile bc I know I made you all smile.

So I quickly wanted to say thank you for giving me a reason to smile


	16. Purl-Hew || Blue 1010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please scroll down to the bolded for a quick announcement on this short chapter

The blue one was always hidden behind his glasses, the tiniest bit of the glow from beneath escaping into your view as he stood… well… robotically in front of you, not showing as much emotion as the others did as he passed your pencil back to you, gently leading you by the wrist once you grabbed a firm hold of your precious companion. If you were stuck in this cursed game of seven minutes in heaven due to a bunch of robots that most likely are hiding weapons in their systems based on what you saw a few months ago.

Yeah, you would rather take your chances following the directions of the murder singing robots than risk getting an arm accidently torn off due to them being too excited.

The trip was silent, the only sound that accompanied you being the sound of footsteps as the two of you walked, and at least he held your wrist like an actual living person instead of being shoved over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes like all the other androids seem to do. Not a pleasant time, especially if you were in the middle of getting details from their boss and they somehow broke your phone during the ordeal.

Yeah, you had a lot of history with the group, and most of the time it wasn’t all that pleasant in the end results, but in the end you still ended up with the details and miraculously a new phone with all your data somehow backed onto it. It was either Neon J was really genius with technology or plot armour, it was one or the other.

“Apologises that you got dragged into this.” The blue robot sighed once the two of you were left alone inside the closet, the fans that helped cool his system audibly whirling as he took a space on the floor, “it was their idea and something that the fans have put into their heads with their tumblr posts and fanfiction.” That wasn’t a really huge surprise there if you had to be honest, with the fans being so rabid as to try and break into your car to try and find any merch concepts before, you couldn’t put anything pass them.

“Please tell me at least it wasn’t Wattpad.”

“If it’s orange and white, then it was Wattpad.” Letting out a mixture between a chuckle and a groan, you slowly slid down the wall to sit yourself next to the blue robot, the robot letting out a mixture of the two noises of his own before he let out a electronic sigh once more. “Fanfiction is meant to be banned in the manor, but Haym always keeps finding ways to slip pass the firewall with some sort of VPN of his choice; he’s beginning to use his constantly learning programing for bad things.”

That also wasn’t a shocker.

“Got to give it to him, he’s growing intelligence fast.” Much too fast for your liking, though as your phone gave a gentle buzz in your pocket, you gently pulled it out to check on the text message received, hearing Purl-hew begin to occupy himself with whatever else he was doing, the light of a dim screen being seen from the corner of your eye as you read the message.

“Hey, if you’re going to watch a series, let me join in with you.” From what you could tell, it was some sort of cop show, listening as the volume was turned up to allow you to hear. “Oh I know this show! I think I was just up to this episode.”

And thus that's how the two of you ended up on the couch later binging the series. It allowed for the time to pass by with a breeze.

* * *

**Hey everyone, Ro here, and as you can probably tell I’ve became a bit burnt out from the series so I’m thinking about creating another one along side this fic as a way to keep myself from completely abandoning it all together, so head** [here](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13301087/relating-to-fic-writing) **to see the two options currently available**


	17. Rin || White 1010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACKKKKK

Rin’s face seemed to sour at the sudden intrusion of his brother’s hand into your view, but before you could even have the chance to even demand for your pencil back, Rin had already snatched you up and started carrying you away from the group.

“Rin!” You could hear the rest of the robotic group called, mixed in with a chorus of ‘not fair’s and ‘that’s cheating’s, though as you looked up at the white haired robot, his face was surprisingly flat for once, almost like how he was when you had first met him years ago. “I started this game because I wanted to play with you…” You could hear the robotic grumblings under his electronic breath.

No, there was no way he could be- was the charismatic, leader and most beloved out of the group of his brothers,  _ jealous _ ? There had to be no way, pressing your lips into a thin line as you realised that yes, the white 1010, the Rin,  _ the sexiest 1010 _ , was jealous. This had to be too good to be true, no, there was no way in all the seven seas.

“Rin, are you jealous?” And for once, the robot paused in his tracks, his usually white glow growing pink as he stared ahead.

“Maybe.” Now wasn’t that cute? Taking the chance while he was frozen in place, you were able to swing yourself back down to the ground, your shoes landing first before you looked back up towards the robot.

“Listen, if you wanted to ask me out on a date, all you had to do was ask.” You gave a light smile, pulling one of your many business cards out from your pocket as you pressed it into the robot’s hand.

“You have a phone, just let me know when and where and I’ll show up for a date.”

And that’s how you figured out how easy it was to accidently break down a 1010.


End file.
